


Chispas en la piel

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Insuperable el segundo fragman del bölüm 26, es que me da un mal.Esto es básicamente mi idea de cómo me encantaría que pasara, no hay más.– - - -–Me vuelves loco, Eda. Estoy enfermo de celos por ti.–Nadie me ha hecho sentir jamás lo que tú me haces sentir, Serkan.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 17





	Chispas en la piel

Hacía mucho calor.  
Mucho calor en el restaurante.  
Mucho calor en el cuerpo de Eda.  
Mucho calor en el cuerpo de Serkan.

Simplemente el mundo estaba ardiendo a su alrededor y no querían hacer nada para enfriarlo.

El mundo era fuego y electricidad y podría darse la vuelta y cambiar el sentido de la gravedad que ellos seguirían mirándose a través de un restaurante sintiéndose más cerca que nunca.

Serkan estaba cenando con Balcón, a pesar de que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Y Eda estaba cenando con el principito, a pesar de que tampoco le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Ella solo quería levantarse, acercarse a la estúpida que estaba tocando a su hombre y arrastrarla lejos (o besar a Serkan delante de ella para que entendiera que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad). Serkan, por su parte, estaba apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa, conteniéndose para no levantarse y estampar a ese asqueroso que no paraba de mirar las piernas de su chica.

Daba igual esas palabras como cristales que Eda le había clavado la otra noche porque sabía que no eran verdad. Porque Serkan la conocía mejor que a sí mismo. Porque le amaba. Porque la mirada que le estaba enviando no era de una persona que se hubiera rendido.

Y Eda sabía que él sabía que no eran verdad. Y solo quería salir de allí y pedirle perdón y besarle hasta que se olvidaran de su pasado y solo fueran dos cuerpos amándose.

–Me cago en todos los putísimos muertos de ese santo hijo de puta –Dijo Serkan, con los dientes apretados, sobresaltando al ser casi inexistente que estaba cenando frente a él.

–¿Serkan, querido? ¿Estás bien?

Eda estaba bailando con el palo ese, que tenía de alto lo mismo que de gilipollas: todo.

No quería hacerlo, pero su abuela estaba cerca y lo último que estaba buscando era montar un circo en mitad de un restaurante cuando la mujer la obligara a bailar con él por la fuerza. Sabía que la estaba presionando porque Serkan estaba cerca y la anciana moribunda solo deseaba hacerle sufrir, aunque eso supusiera que su nieta sufriera también.

Serkan, ignorando completamente a la bacon, puso las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Podía aceptar verla cenar con otro, pero no iba a aceptar que otro la tocara, que otro la sintiera entre sus brazos. Sabía que era egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se acercó a ellos con la furia recorriéndole las venas, viendo como el subnormal la acercaba más a él. Notaba la tensión de Eda y su incomodidad y eso solo lo empeoraba porque la estaban forzando a hacer algo que no quería.

–Perdón –Dijo, cuando llegó a ellos, antes de lanzar un puñetazo que hizo al mononeuronal perder el equilibrio y apoyarse en una de las mesas de detrás.

Eda, con las manos en la boca, sorprendida (y bueno, algo cachonda también, para qué mentir, que su hombre acababa de mostrar todos sus músculos y le había pegado la hostia del siglo al insípido ese), le agarró y le sacó de allí.

Le llevó al baño, sin importarle las miradas que recibió en el camino y mucho menos la de la loca chocha que estaba en una de las mesas del fondo.

Cerró la puerta de uno de los cubículos y le dio un golpe en el pecho.

–¿¡Se te ha ido a la cabeza?!

–Un segundo más de ese soplapollas tocándote y le dejo hospitalizado –Dijo, y fue la voz, ronca y más grave de lo que Eda la había oído nunca, lo que la hizo sentir que la temperatura corporal la ascendía mil grados más de lo estimado como saludable.

–¡Pero no puedes ir por el mundo pegando puñetazos! –Aunque a ella, de alguna manera, ese escenario no la parecía del todo malo.

–¡Mírame hacerlo! –Respondió, alzando también la voz. –¡Mírame ir por ahí desencajándole la mandíbula a cualquier hijo de puta que te toque como yo quiero hacerlo!

–¡Ya no estamos juntos, Serkan! –Y las palabras la dolieron incluso más que la primera vez.

–Eda. No me hinches los cojones, primer aviso.

–¿Qué coño te pasa?

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando que soy estúpido? ¿De verdad pretendes que te crea cuando estás así? –La dijo, cogiéndola de la cintura y empotrándola a ella contra la pared. Eda gimió sin darse cuenta y él apoyó su palma por encima de su ropa interior –¿De verdad pretendes que te crea cuando hago que te pongas así? –La susurró, con sus labios rozándola la mandíbula y poniéndola los pelos de punta. –Puedo sentirte incluso con tela en medio, corazón. Y si te follara aquí mismo no oiría una queja de tu parte.

–Serkan –Y su nombre, más jadeo que otra cosa, fue la música que Serkan tanto tiempo llevaba soñando con volver a escuchar.

–¿Qué hacías aquí con la arrastrada? –Le preguntó, para intentar desviar la conversación.

–Sinceramente, ni lo sé. Me ha dicho que teníamos que hablar de trabajo y que podíamos comer primero. Ella me ha traído aquí. Qué más da. No me importa. Ni si quiera la he escuchado cuando todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti.

–Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, nene. No quise decir nada de lo que te dije la otra noche. No... –Empezó ella, ansiosa por sentir su mano de nuevo cuando esta se movió a su cadera.

–Lo sé. Lo sé, corazón. Lo entiendo. Vi que era algo relacionado con tu abuela cuando viniste a hablar conmigo apenas instantes después de que ella te dijera algo. No te voy a negar que me dolió, pero vi el dolor en tus ojos también mientras lo decías y solo podía pensar en cuánto te amo por intentar sacrificarte por mi.

–No podemos estar juntos. Al menos no públicamente. Ella no puede saberlo.

–Haré lo que haga falta, pero no me pidas verte en brazos de otro.

Eda le agarró la cara y le acarició la barba.

–Hablamos mejor en tu casa en un rato, ¿vale? Voy a salir como enfadada para que crea que hemos discutido. La diré que me ha parecido un comportamiento imperdonable y que no quiero saber nada de ti y recogeré mis cosas para irme.

–Bien. Yo mandaré a otro país a la tipa esa, que me está empezando a cansar ya, y te espero en el piso.

Eda asintió, dándole un beso rápido antes de salir y siguió su plan. Ya fuera del restaurante llamó a sus amigas para contarlas lo que había pasado y para pedirlas ayuda porque tenía que ir a casa de Serkan sin que el sicario loco de su abuela la siguiera.

–Os juro que casi me desmayo. –Las fue contando en el taxi, mientras Fifi le explicaba al conductor por qué calles ir para distraer al coche que las perseguía.

–¿Pero para tanto ha sido?

–Me voy a comprar un abanico para llevar en el bolso siempre que esté cerca de Serkan Bolat. Es que, más allá de que estaba guapísimo, como siempre, le ha pegado tal puñetazo al príncipe que casi se le saltan las dos únicas neuronas que tiene. La vena del cuello le iba a explotar y los ojos le ardían y yo solo necesitaba tirarme encima de él y...

–Vale, Dada –La cortó Melo, riendo –No quiero saber exactamente qué le harías a mi _enişte_ , de verdad, porque luego no voy a poder mirarle a la cara sin pensar en ello.

Ceren se rio también, abrazando a Eda por los hombros.

–Hace demasiados meses que estáis intentando mantener la tensión a raya, amiga. Va a explotar en algún momento.

Eda asintió, dándolas la razón.  
_Necesitaba sentirle de nuevo._

Una noche y cuatro cortinas nunca habían sido suficiente.

Al final llegaron a casa de Serkan sin el escolta de turno y la dejaron en la puerta.

–¡Condones, Eda! ¡Condones y a darlo todo! –La gritó Fifi, llamando al timbre por ella y desapareciendo junto a Ceren y Melo segundos después.

Serkan no tardó demasiado en abrir. Todavía estaba con el traje y la mirada que la dio hizo que Eda quisiera quitárselo sin si quiera hablar.

Dio un paso dentro, notando las palpitaciones del corazón por todas las partes de su cuerpo, y dejo el abrigo en el sofá, girándose hacia Serkan, que la estaba repasando.

–¿Todo bien, Serkan Bolat?

–Mejor ahora que nunca, Eda Yıldız –Tenía la voz todavía algo tensa, como en el restaurante, y ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás para sentir un poco de aire.

–Tenemos mucho de que hablar, ¿no?

–Creo que hablar es lo último que tenemos que hacer ahora.

–¡Serkan!

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Estás celoso, ¿verdad? ¿Lo estás todavía?

–Estoy celoso. De hecho, mucho. ¿Qué haremos con ello? Tú también estás celosa.

Se miraron a los ojos, demostrándose todo sin abrir la boca hasta que Eda le agarró de las solapas de la camisa y le estampó contra la pared.

Serkan entreabrió los labios de la impresión y ella aprovechó para besarle y que fueran sus lenguas las que hablaran por ellos.

Y de repente, la sala era el infierno y ellos estaban quemándose.

–Me vuelves loco, Eda. Estoy enfermo de celos por ti. –Dijo Serkan, cuando se separaron para respirar.

–Nadie me ha hecho sentir jamás lo que tú me haces sentir –Le aseguró, desatándole los primeros botones hasta que los nervios la ganaron y le arrancó el resto.

Le quitó la camisa, pasando su mano por sus brazos, admirándole. Serkan la cogió de la cintura y les dio la vuelta.

–¿Qué te hago sentir? –La preguntó, mientras la alzaba contra la pared y se encajaba entre sus piernas. Ambos soltaron un gemido a la vez y Eda echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca y apoyándose en sus hombros.

–Cuando me tocas –Dijo, con la respiración agitada –siento fuegos artificiales por toda mi piel. Cuando me tocas, estoy en casa.

Serkan sonrió contra su cuello y la dejó un beso suave, derretido por sus últimas palabras, pero entonces ella movió la cadera y él pensó que estaba explotando. La mordió, haciéndola soltar un suave grito, y pasó la lengua después.

–Serkan, marcas no –Dijo Eda, casi sin fuerzas, pero nada podía pararle ella.

Coló las manos por debajo de su vestido, subiéndoselo hasta la cintura y clavó sus dedos en su estómago, manteniéndola quieta contra él. Mordisqueó su clavícula, bajando una manga y quitándola el tirante del sujetador. Notó que Eda se agitaba bajo sus brazos y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba contra el suyo.

–Amo verte así por mí –La admitió justo al oído, tirando del lóbulo y dejándola un beso detrás de la oreja.

Eda estaba muriéndose y no la importaba.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Serkan y apretó más las piernas a su alrededor, intentando hacer fricción para calmar el calor que sentía. Pero él la paró, apoyando una de sus palmas en su muslo y apretando. La miró a los ojos y Eda no pudo evitar el jadeo que soltó al ver sus pupilas dilatadas de deseo, la vena del cuello y el pelo enredado. Todo por ella.

–Yo también amo verte así por mí –Repitió, clavando sus dientes en el labio inferior de Serkan y chupando levemente.

La sonrisa de costado que recibió como respuesta mandó un escalofrío por toda su columna, anticipo de lo que iba a pasar. No obstante, no estaba preparada para la oleada que la sacudió cuando Serkan movió la pierna que tenía entre las de ella hacia arriba, justo en su punto débil.

Eda echó la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo y respiró abriendo la boca. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano que Serkan tenía en su muslo recorrer el interior de su pierna y se mordió el labio para no gemir.

–Quiero oírte –La dijo, murmurando sobre su boca, con uno de sus dedos tirando de su labio para liberarle.

La besó y fueron más dientes y gemidos que personas y latidos.

Eda le quitó la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, pasando las manos por su pecho de camino hacia su ombligo, pero Serkan la paró, agarrándola de la muñeca.

–No bajes más porque no respondo.

–Esa es la idea –Le respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Serkan soltó una especie de gruñido entre dientes y la soltó, cogiendo aire cuando sintió los dedos de Eda luchando por quitarle el cinturón del pantalón de traje.

–¿Habitación?

Ella asintió, besándole de nuevo. Y él la cogió a pulso con un brazo, siguiéndola el beso, mientras apagaba la luz del salón y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron, cayeron los dos en la cama. Serkan se acomodó encima, apoyándose en sus codos y apartándola el pelo de la cara.

–Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Eda Yıldız.

–Y yo estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Serkan Bolat.

Y fue el hecho de que él no se esperaba la respuesta lo que le hizo morderla el labio con fuerza y tirarle hacia su boca, invadiéndola sin pedir permiso. La delineó la mandíbula con la lengua y bajó por su garganta, dejando un beso en el centro.

Eda se incorporó para ayudarle a quitarla el vestido y le apresuró para qué el se quitara los pantalones.

–Demasiada ropa todavía –La dijo, con la voz apretada del deseo, desabrochándola el sujetador.

Eda abrió las piernas, para hacerle hueco entre ellas cuando Serkan se alzó para mirarla y los ojos se le cristalizaron con pasión.

–Esto es el paraíso de los mortales: Estar con una diosa.

El sonrojo la invadió, pera pronto el cerebro se la desconectó cuando sintió una lengua húmeda sobre su pecho, alrededor de su pezón.

Se inclinó hacia el contacto, sintiendo las manos de Serkan por todas partes. Enrolló sus brazos en su cuello, pero él la cogió ambas muñecas y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolas ahí con la presión de su palma, mientras la otra la recorría el estómago.

Eda se revolvió, alzando las caderas, pero Serkan la sujetó contra la cama.

–Quieta –La susurró, sobre la piel sensible de su pecho, y fue el aliento cálido seguido de un suave mordisco sobre su pezón lo que la hizo gemir y moverse para apretar las piernas. Pero Serkan estaba entre ellas y se lo impidió.

–Estás siendo muy hijo de puta ahora mismo.

Él se rio, besándola en las costillas, y pasó su lengua, recorriendo la forma de sus curvas.

La soltó las manos y ella agarró las sábanas cuando la boca de Serkan se posó sobre su ropa interior.

–Deja de jugar ya, Serkan Bolat.

Notó su sonrisa sin verla hasta que la humedad de su boca la rozó por encima de la tela y se sintió desfallecer.

Serkan, sobrecogido por tantos sentimientos, estaba conteniéndose para no ir más rápido, pues quería admirarla y demostrarla todo lo que sentía por ella y todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Pero Eda se lo estaba poniendo difícil, bailando con sus caderas debajo de él, alzándose hacia su boca y gimiendo de esa manera que tan loco le volvía.

Con los dientes tiró del tanga y se lo bajó por las piernas, rozando con su lengua toda la piel que podía. Y al subir, la fue besando el interior de los muslos, sabiendo lo sensible que era esa zona y lo mucho que la gustaba sentir su barba sobre ella.

Dejó un beso debajo de su ombligo y sopló sobre su clítoris.

–Serkan, ya.

–¿Ya qué, Eda? –Preguntó, en voz baja, lo más cerca que podía estar sin tocarla.

–Tu lengua, ya.

–¿Mi lengua qué?

–Para de reírte, desgraciado. Porque me voy y utilizo mis manos o los juguetes que tengo en casa.

Serkan frunció el ceño, ofendido, y se lanzó hacia ella. Pasó su lengua superficialmente, agarrándola de las rodillas para abrirla más las piernas.

Chupó y tiró de los labios, rozándola con su índice. Eda estaba ya más que preparada para él, pero lo último que quería era hacerla daño, así que fue introduciéndolo con cuidado mientras con su otra mano la acariciaba la cintura.

Dejó su boca sobre su clítoris y no se movió, metiendo un segundo dedo y flexionándonos en su interior. Eda se apoyó en sus codos y se inclinó hacia adelante, con el pelo como una cascada en su espalda y los ojos cerrados. Movió la cadera en círculos cuando vio que Serkan se quedaba quieto, pero él la presionó de vuelta sobre el colchón y la levantó una pierna, facilitándole el acceso.

–¿Esto te lo puede hacer tu juguete sexual, nena? –La preguntó, girando sus dedos y encajando un tercero.

La notaba rodeándole, por todas partes, y estaba apretando los dientes para no desmayarse.

Eda no paraba de pedirle más y Serkan solo quería besarla: la boca, el pecho, el estómago, el coño. No podía hacerlo todo a la vez y estaba frustrándose consigo mismo.

Volvió a sus labios inferiores y la mordió con cariño, girando la lengua y arqueando los dedos en su interior. Notó la tensión de Eda antes de que se dejara caer en las sábanas, soltando un gemido más alto.

–¿Esto es el cielo? –Apenas tenía voz y los mechones más cortos se la estaban pegando con sudor al cuello.

Serkan se rio, sacando suavemente los dedos y dejando un último beso.  
Ella tiró de su pelo para que se alzara y le acercó a su boca.

–¿No te has llegado a plantear que el dios igual eres tú?

Él sacudió la cabeza con gracia y se humedeció los labios. Eda siguió el movimiento con los ojos y lo replicó. Le rodeó con los brazos y le tiró hacia ella, mordiéndole la lengua en broma.

–¿Lista para una segunda ronda?

–Lista para todo contigo, Serkan Bolat –Respondió, casi sin aliento.

Sus ojos brillaron y la besó con las mismas ansias y el mismo deseo que la primera vez.

–Estaría así toda mi vida.

Ella le sonrió, con una expresión boba postorgásmica y le besó la nariz.

Serkan se sentó y pasó su brazo por su espalda, alzándola y ajustándola a su cadera. Eda apoyó sus piernas dobladas en la cama y se agarró a sus hombros. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y después inclinó la cabeza para morderle la oreja y besarle después, lo que sabía que era su punto débil.

Le acarició la espalda, viendo en el espejo de detrás de Serkan cómo sus manos parecían tan pequeñas en comparación. Se vio a sí misma con una sonrisa imborrable y la cabeza de Serkan en su cuello, con el pelo revuelto.

Raspó con sus dientes su hombro y la presionó más contra su cuerpo. Eda podía sentir a Serkan en cada parte de su piel y se permitió soltar un suave sonido en su oído que le hizo murmurar un "fuck" como respuesta.

Él los giró para poder verla a ella en el espejo y tiró de su pelo, inclinándola la cabeza. Ella gimió y clavó sus uñas en su espalda.

Serkan, viéndola rozarse sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, se mordió el labio para evitar tener un orgasmo solo con esa imagen.

La rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la levantó para poder quitarse su ropa interior y cuando la bajó de nuevo, fue ella la que se recolocó, apoyando sus manos en su pecho y echándole para atrás a la vez que se acomodaba a su alrededor.

Serkan jadeó ante la sensación de estar en su interior y la agarró del cuello para acercarla a él. Eda se inclinó, con una sonrisa de costado y se derritió con el toque de sus labios.

Él alzó las caderas y ella copió sus gestos, presionándole sobre la cama. Marcó el ritmo, subiendo y bajando, acelerando y deteniéndose cuando veía que Serkan cerraba los ojos y se sacudía bajo ella.

Le besó los abdominales y le marcó las uñas por todas partes mientras más cerca estaban ambos del límite. Hasta que Serkan no aguantó y la cogió de la cadera, flexionándose para sentarse y acoplándola a la nueva posición. La cogió de la mandíbula y la hizo girar la cabeza para verse en el espejo.

–¿Lo ves? –Preguntó, apretando sus costados y ayudándola a moverse –Esto somos tú yo, Eda. Piel y corazón.

–Y sexo –Añadió ella, mordiéndose el labio al verle clavarse más hondo en su interior y apretar los dientes. Tenía el pelo enredado, la boca hinchada y los ojos más oscuros que nunca. Además, las venas de sus brazos se le marcaban con la tensión mientras la sujetaba y la guiaba, jadeando sobre su piel.

Eda solo alzó una pierna y la flexionó sobre la cama, dejándole más espacio y Serkan se movió, sintiendo el calor cada vez más concentrado en la base del estómago.

Se besaron hasta que el orgasmo los derrumbó a ambos y cayeron sobre las sábanas, agitados, pero muy muy sonrientes.

–Si decirme que no podemos estar juntos siempre nos va a llevar a acabar así te dejo que me lo digas todos los días –Bromeó Serkan, apoyándose en el codo y girándose hacia ella, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su brazo en una dulce caricia.

Eda se rio, mirándole a los ojos.

–Te quiero. Muchísimo.

–Y yo te quiero a ti, corazón.


End file.
